New Friends, New Enemies
by Vila Restal
Summary: Full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone, Here's my next story here. Hope you will enjoy it now. __ Anyway, Just wanted to let you know that another story by your's truly here, and it will be a crossover between Star Wars and Battlestar Galactica. Will do my best to get this right, so please be patient if I miss something because I haven't seen the show in a long time._

_Summary: The Galactica and her fleet manage to come into the Star Wars galaxy, and the Galactic Alliance will be helping them out and offer refuge to anyone wanting to stay. Will the Galactica accept their offer, or continue running from the Cylons? You have to read to find out and will Brian finally find that someone special as well? Let's see what happens in this now. Enjoy!_

_Enroute to investing mysterious ships_

Brian and his wingmen of _Black Squadron_ followed the signals that the _Avenger_ had found. He flew his fighter that he and his father and built from the old Jedi Starfighters that were in the Jedi Temple. He loved the work that they had put into it, and it showed! He activated his shields and weapons, and addressed his wingmen to do the same. They neared the area where the signals were coming from, and Brian found the frequency that the strange ships were using.

"Unidentified craft, this is Jedi Knight Brian Skywalker. You have entered the galaxy of the Galactic Alliance. Identified yourselves before further action is taken." Brian told them.

"_This is Capt. Apollo of the Battlestar Galactica. We come in peace and looking to speak with someone in charge here to help us against the Cylons."_

"Alright then. You will be escorted by myself and my wingmen to the _Avenger_. If this is some sort of trick, you will be disabled and brought on board by tractor beam. Do you copy?"

"_I copy that."_ Apollo said to Brian.

Brian and his wingmen surrounded the ships and escorted them to the _Avenger_. Then the other pilot spoke to Apollo while Brian listened in.

"_Apollo, will you look at that ship. It's about as big as the Galactica. She would be a great help in fighting the Cylons. I wonder how many ships…"_

"Cut the chatter pilot number two. This isn't a tour now. Keep quiet until we get on board." Brian instructed the other pilot.

Everyone flew in silence now, and headed towards the _Avenger_. They finally landed, and everyone disembarked from their ships. There was a squad of Troopers to greet the two unknown pilots, and their weapons were taken from them. Brian came over to them, and spoke with them.

"This is better now to be seeing you. I'm Brian Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Capt. Apollo, and this is Lt. Starbuck. We're from the _Battlestar Galactica, _and we could use some help now." Apollo told Brian.

"Help in what why?"

"We're fleeing from a race of beings called Cylons. It's a long story, but hopefully someone can help us out." Apollo said to Brian.

"Never heard of a Cylon before? What are they?" Brian asked.

"We never heard of a Jedi Knight before either." Starbuck said in a smart mouth.

For some reason, Brian thought that this Starbuck reminded him of Han with the smart mouth now. He then brought his attention back to the situation in hand.

"Look, we can most likely get you to Coruscant and the Galactic Alliance and help you out. Where are the rest of your ships at then?" Brian asked.

"Just outside of this galaxy. We were on patrol when you found us. I'm surprised we made this far before now." Apollo mentioned to Brian.

"We just arrived a couple of hours ago for our patrol out here on the Outer Rim of the galaxy." Brian told them.

Brian felt through the Force that they were telling the truth, and ordered the Troopers to stand down. He then escorted the two pilots with Troopers not too far in case something did happen. Brian told Capt. Needa to send a transmission to Coruscant to inform them of the situation out here. Brian hopes that help can arrive and something can be done. Apollo told Brian and Capt. Needa that the _Galactica_ was escorting two-hundred and twenty civilian ships that most did not have Lightspeed capabilities. Hopefully something can be done to help these people out. Little did they realize that things were both going to be good and bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_On board the bridge of the Galactica_

Col. Tigh was wondering what was keeping patrol one so long! He had heard from the other patrols about the galaxy that they fleet was wondering if they should enter or not. The other patrols reported of several different aliens and humans working, and living together on different planets. He saw Commander Adama coming onto the bridge, and heading towards the station that they shared. He decided he better report the missing pilots to the Commander.

"Sir, there's something I have to tell you." Col. Tigh said so far.

"What is it Col.?"

"Sir, one patrol is missing right now, and their beacons are not on right now."

"Which patrol is it Tigh?" Adama asked, fearing he knew already which one it was.

"Patrol One. Apollo and Starbuck." Tigh said with regret in his voice.

"No word at all from them?" Adama said with certainly there was no word from them.

"I'm afraid not. We could send…"

"No Tigh. We have to conserve our fuel and ships in case the Cylons decide to attack us now. And before you say anything, I know it's been six sectons since we've seen them. But you know that they have a habit of turning up when we least expect it." Comm. Adama reminded Col. Tigh.

Tigh nodded his head in agreement for if it wasn't for Adama suspecting that the Cylons were pulling a double cross at the '_Peace Conference'_, none of them would be alive today! Tigh then saw Athena looking up at them, and wondered if her brother would return to them, and soon.

_Cylon Basestar – Two quadrants away_

The Cylon Basestar made sure to stay just out of the _Galactica's_ scanner range, for it did not want to be detected just yet. Two Cylons were heading towards the throne room where their commander was at. One Cylon was of the IL Series while the other was just a one brain Centurion. Unlike the Imperious Leader or the three brain Commander Centurion, this Basestar was under the command of a human called Baltar!

He was the one that helped the Cylons in the destruction of not only his homeworld, which was not supposed to happen, just subjugated, and the destruction of the rest of the Colonies and the Colonial Battlestars! His throne turned around as both Lucifer and the centurion entered.

"Speak." Baltar said in his imperious voice.

"By your command. It appears the human fleet has discovered a galaxy that has at least a thousand star systems in it. The inhabitants in any star system may help them escape again." Lucifer reported.

"Well then Lucifer, I guess that we'll have to destroy the fleet now before the _Galactica_ and her fleet can get help then. Prepare our fighters and destroy them once and for all!" Baltar ordered.

"By your command." Lucifer said.

Both Lucifer and the centurion then left Baltar alone. Baltar smiled at the thought of finally destroying the_ Galactica_ and the fleet she protected once and for all! Granted he was close several times only for Adama to pull a miracle at the last micron to escape once again! Not this time, for he would make sure that the fleet was destroyed before Adama's eyes before killing Adama!

He was going to enjoy this very much now! His face twisted into an evil smile that he finally had his enemy once and for all! Little did he realize that his fate was entwined with that of the fleet! For once the fleet was destroyed, Lucifer was given strict orders from the Imperious Leader that Baltar was to be executed at once! Baltar never knew about that order until it was going to be too late! Only Fate had something else in store for him, and he would accept it for it would save his life!


	3. Chapter 3

_Galactica's Bridge_

"Sir, I'm picking up Cylon Raiders incoming! Approximately 90 microns and closing!" Athena informed her father.

"Col. Tigh, launch all Vipers and positive shield now!" Adama ordered.

"Yes sir! Launch all Vipers and positive shield. Activate laser cannons as well!" Tigh ordered the bridge personnel.

They watched as the Vipers launched from the _Galactica's_ launch bays on the scanners heading to fend off the Cylons from the fleet! Both Comm. Adama and Col. Tigh watched and gave orders to everyone on the bridge in defending not only the fleet, but the _Galactica_ as well! Both men knew if help did not come from somewhere, there was no hope for the human race now!

"Sir, there's a ship coming in and it's launching fighter craft as well as two Vipers!" Rigel informed Comm. Adama.

"What?! Are you sure about this?!" Adama said in disbelief!

"Positive sir. The fighter craft are heading to engage the Cylons!" Rigel said in a cheerful voice.

"Bring that up here now!" Tigh ordered!

Both Adama and Tigh watched as the new arrivals and Apollo and Starbuck engaged the Cylons! They dealt a major defeat to the Cylons in which the retreated back to their Basestar! Adama ordered all Vipers to return to the _Galactica_ at once and refuel in case the Cylons returned!

"Sir, there's a transmission coming through." Athena informed her father.

"Patch it through. Adama told her.

"_This is Capt. Needa of the Galactic Alliance ship Avenger. I hope we were of assistance to you now?"_

"Indeed you were Capt. Thank you for your help here." Adama said with relief in his voice.

"_The pleasure was mine. If you would like to come onboard or like for us to come over, we can talk about hopefully helping you out with your situation."_

"Thank you Capt. Needa. I think it might be best if you came here. Col. Tigh and myself really can't leave the _Galactica_ no matter for what right now. How soon do you think you can come over here?"

"_How does 30 minutes sound to you?"_

"_That's centons to them." _A voice in the background said.

"That would be fine Capt. Needa . Looking forward to meeting you." Adama said with a smile on his face.

"_And the same to you as well Commander."_ Capt. Needa said before ending the transmission.

"Do you think we can trust him Commander?" Tigh asked.

"I don't know Tigh, but if they are willing to help us, then let's proceed with caution though." Adama said to his Second in Command.

"Father, Apollo and Starbuck are landing right now. Do you want them to come up here after decontamination?" Athena asked.

"Yes, I want a report on that ship and what it's capable of. I don't want to have to fight them and the Cylons at the same time." Adama told her.

Athena informed the Landing Bay Chief to let her brother and Starbuck that they have to report to the bridge once they were done with decontamination. Little did she realize that she was going to meet someone that was going to be very important to her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_Shuttle headings towards the Galactica_

"Are you sure about this Knight Skywalker? After all, what if they decide to take us hostage?" Capt. Needa said for the umpteenth since before boarding the shuttle.

"You don't have to worry Captain. After all I would have detected if the two pilots were lying or not. They would not have been able to hide that from me." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"I wished I had your confidence right now. At least we have some Troopers with us in case something should go wrong." Capt. Needa said more to himself.

"Plus you did leave your Second in Command in charge in case anything does go wrong." Brian reminded him.

"He's a good soldier. He'll follow orders if and when he deems them to be carried through."

Before Brian could reply, the shuttle pilot informed them that they were about to land on the _Galactica_. The Troopers then put on their helmets and had their weapons at the ready in case there was trouble which Brian assured them that there won't be. Brian pulled up his hood as he was told to from when he first started his training so to show respect in case the receiving party greeted a Jedi in the same fashion.

The Troopers disembarked first and lined up on both sides of the ramp as military custom when V.I.P.'s left the shuttle. They saw both Capt. Apollo and Lt. Starbuck, and Commander Adama along with they had guessed Col. Tigh. They greeted one another and Brian lowered his hood down. The company of both Colonial Warriors and GA Troopers made strange sight for those in the corridors of the _Galactica_.

They made their way to the conference room where the Council of Twelve was waiting for them as well. Brian hated having to deal with politicians, but it was the Jedi way at times. He wondered how both his mother and sister were able to deal with them on a daily basis even after Leia finished her Jedi Training. He was able to tell that a few of them were leery of trusting anyone right now from what both Apollo and Starbuck had told them before they had engaged the Cylons.

The Council members wanted to know if this galaxy could help them against the Cylons, and Capt. Needa assured them that they can until they feel fit that they could travel on. Capt. Needa also told them that they could upgrade the ships in the fleet to have the capability of lightspeed as if they wanted. There were a lot of murmurs going on amongst the council members for every other race they had encountered did not offer help like this before!

"Do you think your Senate will be willing to help us if we went to them?" Comm. Adama finally asked.

"I don't see why not. After all, we have recovered from having an emperor not too long ago. We had to struggle to finally restore peace in our galaxy and to restore the Jedi Knights." Brian told them.

"Jedi Knights?" One Council member asked.

"Yes, they are the protectors of peace and democracy throughout the galaxy." Brian informed them.

There were some murmurs again that Brian had brushed off. It was finally decided that the _Avenger_ would stay with the fleet since she had many fighter craft on board while the _Galactica_ would head to _Coruscant_ to talk to the Senate to see about the help they could use. Brian was happy to be seeing his family again even though he was gone for a week now.

As he along with Commander Adama, Col. Tigh, and both Starbuck and Apollo made their way to the bridge, Brian noticed that the ship looked somewhat old for having been in combat. As they came onto the bridge, Brian noticed that the computers looked outdated! He had never seen these types of computers before for they looked like the ones he had seen in museums.

Commander Adama then asked Brian for the coordinates for _Coruscant_ to be given to the helmsmen. He provided them, and then saw someone that took his breath away for he had fallen for her, and she turned around and saw him as well! She gulped at the sight of him, and knew they were meant to be together!


	5. Chapter 5

Capt. Needa was glad to be helping out the refugee's with what was going on with them. He made sure that anyone that needed medical attention received it along with a good meal. He is hoping that the Senate will approve the need to help these people out with either relocating them to various planets that they could live on, or helping in making their ships capable of lightspeed travel to avoid their enemies which is likely to become theirs as well since engaging them not too long ago now.

More of the Alliance ships came to help out as well since he informed the Fleet Admiral about their encounter with the Cylons. He knew his ship could hold off at least one or two of their Basestars, but if the Cylons attacked with more than that, then he would need more firepower to defend not only the fleet, but that of his ship as well.

He only hoped and prayed to the Maker that the Senate would do the right thing here, and maybe let him go with the _Galactica_ and her fleet to wherever they were heading. He felt this is what he was supposed to do since that day that Lord Vader, he corrected himself, Anakin Skywalker had let not only him, but other ship Captains to live and help with the battle for _Coruscant_ 18 months ago. He had a feeling that things were going to be difficult, but worth it at the same time. He was willing to take the challenge and make sure that things turned out for the best!

_Galactica's Bridge_

Both Brian and Athena could not take their eyes off of one another, and it was obvious to the not only her father who happened to be the commander of the _Galactica_, but that her brother as well as Starbuck. Brian then felt a slight tap on his shoulder from Col. Tigh.

"Knight Skywalker, are you alright?" He asked Brian.

"Um, yes I'm fine Col. I need to take a short walk." He said before leaving the bridge.

"He doesn't know where he's going." Starbuck told everyone.

"I'll show him around if it's alright Commander?" Athena said to her father.

"Yes it's fine Athena." He said with a smile on his face.

As she left the bridge to find Brian, Apollo just shook his head and smiled as well.

"She may have found someone now. Let's see if it lasts for a long time now." Apollo said while turning towards Starbuck.

"Why are looking at me? It was mutual that we broke things off since I had met Cassiopeia after the colonies were destroyed. Sorry about this commander, but we both agreed that it was for the best." Starbuck reminded everyone.

"There are no hard feelings Starbuck. You're still part of the family no matter what happens." Adama reassured him.

"Sir, do you think their Senate will help us with making it possible with our ships and possibly settling on some of the planets in this galaxy?" Col. Tigh asked.

"If their Senate is anything like our Council of Twelve, then who knows how long they will debate over this Tigh. We have to give them a strong case, and hopefully they will help." Comm. Adama said to him.

"What if they don't, then what?" Apollo asked.

"Then we'll do what we always do. Our very best to escape from the Cylons." Adama said with a grim voice.

Comm. Adama then asked how long before they reached their destination, and the helmsmen said about a secton. Adama then nodded his head as he hope that the Gods of Kobol will grant them the way to either get the help they need, or do their best to reach earth before the Cylons destroyed the fleet.

_Galactica's corridor towards the Launch Bay_

Brian was heading towards where his ship and the shuttle was to make sure that everything was fine, and to get his head cleared of the young lady that captured his heart. As he needed the bay, he felt a tug on his arm and turned to see her standing there!

"Hey, where you're going?" Athena asked him.

"Just to make sure that my ship was alright in case I have to fly in a moment's notice." He said to her.

"I can show you either the Officer's Club or the Rejuvenation Center after if you want." Athena said with a smile on her face.

"Sure why not. I don't see any harm in that. By the way, I'm Brian Skywalker. I also happen to be a Jedi Knight." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Athena." She said with a smile on her face as well.

Brian bowed to her in the Jedi manner while still smiling at her. She smiled at the gesture, and then walked with him to where his ship was. He checked and doubled check to make sure his fighter was ready at a moment's notice. When he was done, they then headed towards the Officer's Club to enjoy themselves and to get to know one another a lot better. Little did either of them know that the Force had a habit of making things work out to its advantage.


	6. Chapter 6

_Baltar's Basestar_

Lucifer was going into the throne room, or as he liked to call it to himself, Baltar's 'Tantrum Room' since Baltar would get very upset and hysterical when the _Galactica_ and her fleet would escape every time. He was bringing Baltar news about the fleet that was left alone with ships of unknown design. He dreaded hearing Baltar's mocking voice all the time that it grated on his audio sensors!

"Speak." Was all that Baltar said.

"By your command. It appears that the _Galactica_ has left the fleet, but other unknown ships are protecting the fleet right now." Lucifer told Baltar.

"Have any more Basestars arrived yet Lucifer?"

"They should be here in another centar."

"How many more then Lucifer?"

"Three more are coming to join us in the battle against the _Galactica_." Lucifer informed Baltar.

"Good. Once they arrive, we will attack the fleet and the ships that are protecting them and then go after the _Galactica_ and anyone else that will try to stop us." Baltar said with a sneer on his face.

"By your command." Lucifer said before leaving Baltar to his musings.

Lucifer is hoping in a way that the beings in this galaxy will eliminate Baltar for them and then they could return to the homeworld and not have to worry about anything but the worlds that they have already either enslaved or destroyed back in their own galaxy.

_Officer's Club on the Galactica_

Brian and Athena were enjoying themselves and getting to know one another at the same time. They told each other about growing up with their families and what they each had gone through not so long ago. They both knew what it was like to lose a sibling even Brian never had a chance to know Luke. And with Athena losing her brother Zac was difficult not to think of him from time to time including losing her mother in the Cylon sneak attack on the colonies.

"So that just about wraps it up on how we both grew and lived then." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"It is. Can you show me what you can do as a Jedi then?" She asked Brian.

"I don't know about that, but I don't see why not. It's not like it would cause any trouble now." He said to her.

Brian then closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them and raised the table they were sitting at rise a couple of feet off the floor! Everyone around them saw this, and was hoping that they did not have another Count Iblis on their hands!

Brian reassured them that he was not like this person that they were referring him to. Athena suggested that they leave and head over towards the Rejuvenation Center and not to use his powers there. He agreed with that, and they made their way towards there. Brian realized how close Athena was walking with him, and smiled now to himself that hopefully things will work out with the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for not updating sooner, but work during the Holiday time was crazy at work. __ Hopefully will be updating as usual again. Thanks for reading the stories. __ Hope everyone will have a Safe and Happy New Year!_

_Baltar's Basestar_

Baltar was shocked that instead of the three more Basestars that were coming, instead it was ten more! It was more than enough to take out the _Galactica_ and other ship that had come to help the refugees! He gloated over the idea of destroying more than the ragtag fleet, but that if the inhabitants of this galaxy as well! He then spoke to Lucifer about their next step.

"Lucifer, I am going to be in command of all of these Basestars and I need to you to be my second-in-command. Is this understood." Baltar told Lucifer.

"By your command Baltar. One thing though, what if more help comes to aid the humans? Then what?" Lucifer questioned Baltar on this.

"What help could they aide the fleet? We've only seen just a few of their ships and nothing more. Don't worry my friend, we will win this time." Baltar said in a smug voice.

"I've heard that before." Lucifer said to himself.

"What was that Lucifer?" Baltar asked.

"By your command." Lucifer said before leaving Baltar.

Baltar just smiled at the thought of finally destroying the fleet and any who may get in his way! He then ordered all Basestar Commanders to prepare to launch an all-out attack on the fleet and on the ships that were helping them! Baltar is hoping to surprise everyone with this attack, but he will be the one surprised when help arrives to help the fleet!

_Galactica's Bridge_

Adama had seen that Athena was taken by the Jedi Knight, Brian Skywalker, and was happy that she has someone in her life, even if it is for a short time depending on how this Senate will react for requesting aide for the fleet under his command. He then saw the young man come onto the bridge with a serious look on his face!

"Commander, we have to get back to your fleet immediately! They are in danger, and the Destroyers that are there are not going to be enough to stop them!"

"How do you know this Knight Skywalker?" Col. Tigh asked.

"I saw it in the Force that they were being attacked by ten to eleven of the Cylon Basestars! I have to get in touch with Coruscant to see if they can send help as well." Brian told them.

"It's true father. We were in the Rejuvenation Center when Brian suddenly said that he can see the fleet being attack by the Cylons, and that we have to return right away." Athena told both her father and Col. Tigh.

"Helm, bring us out of lightspeed and then take us back to the fleet right away! Omega, patch Knight Skywalker through to Coruscant to see about getting more help for the fleet! Col. Tigh, have all Viper pilots ready to launch once we get back!" Comm. Adama ordered everyone.

Brian went over to Omega's station, and told Omega to set the frequency to the Jedi Temple for they would be the ones to help and get the Senate to send more Destroyers to help the fleet that was under the command of Capt. Needa. Anakin told Brian that he would get help right away and that Master Yoda and his mother will get the Senate to send more ships as well.

Brian then ordered his squadron to be ready as well, for it was going to be a long battle before more help would arrive! He then saw the look on Athena's face, and she was worried that she would lose him in the upcoming battle. He told her that he would be fine and that he would come back to her. She looked up at his face, and grabbed it and kissed him before he left to join his squadron.

As the _Galactica_ came out of lightspeed on their return trip, they saw that not only the fleet being attacked, but the Star Destroyers as well! Adama said a silent prayer to the Lords of Kobol that help would arrive soon, for if not, then everyone and everything would be lost forever!


	8. Chapter 8

_Baltar's Basestar_

Baltar smiled as not only his fighters, but that of the other Basestars were attacking not only the fleet, but that of the other ships that were helping them! Granted they lost some ships in the process, but it was going to be worth it once everyone and everything was destroyed by not only himself, but that of his Cylon allies! He saw Lucifer coming towards him with more news.

"Baltar, it appears the _Galactica_ has returned and is launching her fighters as well and some of the other fighters that accompanied them as well." Lucifer reported.

"It is of no consequence now Lucifer. Soon Adama and his fleet along with these ships will be destroyed, and we will be triumphant once and for all." He said with a smug look on his face.

"If you say so Baltar, but remember that the humans have always managed to escape us so many times in the past." Lucifer reminded him.

"Not this time my friend. We have more than enough Basestars to destroy every ship that's here and then some. We will win." Baltar said while watching the scanners of the battle that was going on.

"By your command." Lucifer said before leaving Baltar to his own musings.

_Galactica's Launch Bay_

"This is Black Squadron Leader requesting permission to launch." Brian comm. to the _Galactica's_ bridge.

"_This is Core Command, you launch when ready."_ Rigel's voice informed Brian and his wingmen.

Brian and his wingmen along with the _Galactica's _vipers launched into space to engage the Cylons. Brian and his wingmen joined up with the other fighters from the _Avenger_, and began their own attack run on the Cylon Basestars. Brian was glad that he and his father had repaired the Jedi Starfighter that they had found in the Temple a year ago. He was going to put this fighter through its pace's in a big way now.

He saw the vipers launching as well, and heading towards the Cylons as well. He is hoping that help will arrive soon, for he did not know how long the battle will last even with the superior firepower of the Destroyers that were here. At least the Destroyers had shielding whereas the fleet did not. He was not going to let that stop him or the men under his command stop him! He relied on the Force to show him the weak spots on the Basestars, and informed his wingmen where to strike!

Apollo and Starbuck saw what Brian and his wingmen were doing, and were grateful for the help in taking out the first Basestar. Apollo the comm. the other Wing Commanders to divide their squadrons in half to defend the fleet and attack the Basestars. The other Wing Commanders did what they thought was best, and divided their squadrons.

They began their attack runs on the other Basestars, and noticed that one was falling back! The Colonial Viper pilots knew this had to be Baltar's Basestar, and he was going to try to get away again! Just then, several ships had made the jump back from lightspeed, and the battle was going to be won by… 


	9. Chapter 9

…the Galactic Alliance Fleet! Everyone on the _Galactica_ could not believe the size of the fleet that had arrived to help them! There was the Dreadnought Destroyers and one of the new _Defense Stars_! It was going to be the _Death Star II_, but the Galactic Alliance renamed it after the fall of Palpatine. Commander Adama and Col. Tigh could not believe the firepower the new arrivals had! They saw one Basestar destroyed by the _Defense Star_ with a single shot from its main dish while launching thousands of fighters from its bays! They saw the same type of firepower from the Dreadnought Destroyer on a smaller scale destroying a Basestar as well!

Everyone in the ragtag fleet saw what was going on, and thanked the Lords of Kobol for the help that had arrived in defeating the Cylons! They knew that they had made the right choice in coming into this galaxy looking for help, and their prayers were answered. Now they had to get Baltar, and this time make him stand trial for his crimes against humanity! Adama issued the order to land on Baltar's Basestar and bring him back to the fleet so he could be punished for his War Crimes!

Brian had heard the order along with Black and Blue Squadrons. They flew towards Baltar's Basestar while destroying as many as the Cylon fighters that came towards them! Both squadrons landed their ships and followed the directions that Starbuck was giving them to where Baltar would be!

While the pilots had their blasters and other weapons ready, Brian had his Lightsaber out as well. Starbuck was going to make a comment about him just having a cylinder in his hand, when a Cylon Centurion came up and Brian activated his saber and swung it at the Cylon, and cutting it in half with it! Starbuck then shut his mouth before anything could be said. Apollo laughed at his friend as they kept moving towards Baltar.

Baltar was shocked by the fact that his Basestar was boarded and they were coming to get him! He didn't know what to do! He had to figure a way out of this, but how? He then saw Lucifer coming into the throne room, and hopefully he had some ideas on what to do.

"Lucifer, what are we going to do? Those fighter pilots will be here any moment! We have to do something!" Baltar said with a panicking voice.

"There's nothing to worry about Baltar. Once the humans come here, all Basestars will leave here and return to Cylon. There is nothing else to be done here since the Imperious Leader does not what anymore Basestars destroyed because of you." Lucifer told him.

"What are you talking about Lucifer?" Baltar asked.

"It means that you are no longer in command of this Basestar. Once the humans arrive here, you will either be killed or taken prisoner. That is what I'm talking about Baltar. Your services are no longer needed. You seem to forget what the standing order from the Imperious Leader for concerning the humans. They are either to be taken as slave labor, or exterminated." Lucifer said while pulling out a pistol out at Baltar!

The pilots finally arrived to where the throne room was, and they could believe what they were seeing! A Cylon was pointing a laser pistol at Baltar, and was ready to kill him! Baltar saw them coming in, and was glad in a way that they had showed up!

"Am I glad to see you! Lucifer here is going to kill me unless I go with you and stand trial! You have to get me away from him and now!" Baltar pleaded with the pilots.

"How do we know this isn't a trick Baltar? After what you had done to your own people, do you think we could ever trust you again?!" Apollo said with an angry voice.

"He's telling the truth Apollo. This Cylon is going to kill him. Baltar isn't lying." Brian informed Apollo.

"Lucifer, it's me Starbuck. Let us take Baltar from here and stand trial. I know you won't do anything if we take him." Starbuck said to the IL Series Cylon.

"You are correct Lt. Starbuck. Take him from here and then the remaining Basestars will return to our home galaxy never to return here ever again. That was the last order our Imperious Leader gave me before you had arrived here." Lucifer said while the pilots shackled Baltar and escorted him to a ship that will carry him back to the _Galactica_.

Lucifer was finally rid of that human Baltar and he along with the remaining Cylons that were with him headed home and to remain there never to return to this galaxy again!


	10. Chapter 10

_Coruscant – 2Months Later_

Lucifer had kept his promise not to return to the Galactic Alliance Galaxy again. Then there was the trial of the traitor Baltar. He was put on trial for the destruction of the not only the Colonies, but that to every world that he and his Cylon allies had come across! The fleet decided that since he had attacked the GA as well, that it would be a joint trial against him! He was found guilty of the Crimes against Sentient Beings! He was to be sentenced to the Spine Mines of Kessel for the rest of his natural life!

This brought great relief from Commander Adama and everyone in the fleet! But now the question was do they stay or continue on their journey to find Earth? He wasn't sure what to do now. Granted they should still continue on their quest, but at the same time they have been offered to inhabit the planets that no one else would want to live on. If they stayed, what would happen to the _Galactica_? Would she still be in service or be decommission? This was their home for the two yahrens that they had since fleeing the colonies. He then saw how his daughter had taken to the Jedi Knight Brian Skywalker. She, along with Apollo, were the only two that remained of his family. Granted there was Starbuck and Boomer, but it wasn't the same.

He and Col. Tigh talked about this several times, and Commander Adama finally made up his mind. He took a shuttle down to _Coruscant_ to give them his answer. He knew that the Council had thought on this long and hard as well, and they had agreed to give the Galactic Senate their answer. Once his shuttle landed, he was escorted to Chancellor Mon Mothma's office.

"Comm. Adama, welcome. Won't you have a seat?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Chancellor. The Council of Twelve have finally made our decision." He told her with a smile on his face as well.

"I love to hear what you have decided on. I know it wasn't easy for you and your council to decide on something like this. But whatever your decision is, we will help you in any way possible. You have my word on it." She said to him.

"We have decided that we would take up your offer, but if at any time we feel that we have to move on, there would be no problems with that." Adama said with hope that there won't be.

"Commander Adama, if and when you decide to take your fleet on your journey again, you will have the full support of the Galactic Alliance for the help that you would need on your journey." She said while smiling at him.

Adama was grateful to hear this, for he had a feeling that one day they would start up their journey again. He thanked her, and left her office. He headed over to the Jedi Temple where he knew his daughter was at with Knight Skywalker. He followed the Padawan to the exercise room where he saw his daughter watching said Knight with his workout. He smiled at the thought of the two of them being sealed one day and the children they would have.

When Athena saw her father, she smiled at him as he approached both Brian and her. She hugged her father and then pulled away.

"Well father, did Chancellor Mothma accept what you and the Council have decided on?" She asked him.

"She did with no problems including if we decided to continue on our journey to find Earth." He told her with a gleam in his eye.

"Commander, good to see you again sir. I was Athena some of the exercises I have to do to stay in shape as a Jedi Knight." Brian said while wiping himself off with the towel he had in his hand.

"I see that. Good to keep up with your training then. I have to return to the _Galactica_ and inform the fleet that we could stay here and settle on some of the planets that uninhabitable for anyone else that we could possibly use." He said before leaving.

"Wait sir. My parents want to know if you and Apollo can make it for dinner tonight. They would love to have you two there." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"I think we can make it. What time is dinner then?" Adama asked.

"Dinner should be ready at 1900hrs sir. Just make sure you bring something for your stomach because my sister is helping out tonight." Brian said before laughing.

"We'll be there. See you later Athena." He said before heading for his shuttle.

_500 Republica – 1855hrs – Padme and Anakin's Apartment_

Both Adama and Apollo arrived a little early and could hear some of the noise coming from the apartment.

"…_and my head didn't make mom scream really loud when she gave birth to me."_

"_You're going to get it big time little brother! Just you wait, it'll when you least expect it!"_

"Reminds me of the stuff Zac, Athena, and I would say when we were younger." Apollo said while laughing a bit.

"It does to me as well Apollo. I kind of miss those days. I think we better make ourselves known here though." Adama said while pressing the announcer button.

The door opened to reveal an exhausted Anakin Skywalker.

"I hope you didn't…never mind you did hear them. I'm sorry Commander that you had to hear Brian and Leia go at it again. Won't you and Apollo come in?" Anakin said to the two of them.

They stepped into the apartment and they saw Athena coming out of the kitchen Leia still having an angry look on her face! Apollo remembered the times that he and Zac would get into arguments and Athena would look the same way! He laughed a bit more remembering those times.

"All I'm saying is that you have a big head and mouth for someone that is short." Brian said to his sister.

"I do not have a big head! Dad, will you please tell this nerfherder to leave me alone while I go look after the twins now." Leia said in a frustrated voice.

"I promise I will talk to him Leia. Now go check on the twins before Han changes their diapers again." Anakin said before laughing at his son-in-law changing diapers again.

"If we came at a bad time…" Apollo started to say to Anakin.

"No, it's alright. Brian just gets on his sister's nerve at time. Go help yourself to something to drink. Dinner will be ready shortly." Anakin said while heading to the kitchen to help Padme with any last details.

"Good thing I didn't decide to bring Boxey with us like he begged to. I don't think this would have been something to expose him to." Apollo said to his father.

"The invitation was only for us anyway Apollo. Too bad Sheba is in the Life Station still with the virus she caught on the one planet that would be perfect for the Nomen." Adama reminded Apollo.

"I know, she would have loved to see Brian and Leia go at it at times. I wonder why we were invited for." Apollo wondered.

"Just to be friendly. And besides, Athena has been with Brian the entire time since we arrived here. Maybe there might be an announcement." Adama said with a smile on his face.

"To have Brian sealed with Athena would be a good thing. They do belong together." Apollo replied back.

Once everyone had seated, they began their meal with a friendly conversations with glares being shot at Brian from Leia. Brian would act innocent the entire time. He and Athena kept looking and smiling at one another while still keeping up with the conversations at the table. Towards the end of dinner, Athena whispered that they should make their announcement.

"Alright everyone. The reason why we wanted to have this dinner was because I had asked Athena to marry me." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"And I said yes!" Athena said with a big smile on her face while going to hug her father and brother.

Everyone gathered around the couple to congratulate them on their upcoming marriage! They talked more about the upcoming wedding and what traditions they should have. They finally agreed to do both so not to break either tradition. The ceremony would be held on Naboo because of the beauty it has to offer.

They talked some more before everyone had to call it a night. Brian and Athena went back to their apartment, and talked more about their plans before heading to their bedroom and hopefully get some sleep. They, along with their families were going to be in for more adventures in the near future. But for now, they were going to enjoy themselves as the best they can for now. Only both the future and the Force knew what was installed for them.

**A/N: Will continue this in the next installment. Keep an eye out for the next story soon. Thanks for reading this one! May the Force Be With You Always! **


End file.
